Sonic The Hedgehog VS Shadow The Hedgehog (Cartoon Fight Club)
Sonic The Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog is a hero and a freedom fighter from Mobius.He is the fastest thing alive who fights the lard-ass Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik for the planet's peace and freedom.'Anyway, Sonic also has his power-ups which are his shields, like his fire shield that gives out protection from fire and give extra height from the heat; Magnet Shield which protects him electricty and attracts rings, and even the bubble shield which gives him unlimited air and extra bounce power; however, they can be disintegrated when they take a blow '''He also has his super form when he has his seven chaos emeralds on him, he can fly, go faster, and even breathe underwater, butit doesn't last long unless Sonic has a lot of rings '''Now we know that his weakness is water cause he can't swim, but he is not quite a strategist in which he goes into a fight and do his best at fighting his foes.'But he has accomplished much, such as putting out Solaris, helping the Smash Bros. gang put Tabuu away for good, and even destroy the Time Eater! Shadow The HEDGEHOG Shadow the Hedgehog was created by Professor Gerald Robotnik, in cooperation with Black Doom, to become the ultimate life form. Despite this, he created Shadow to help cure his ill granddaughter, Maria Robotnik. B'ut it does get short-lived when the goddamn G.U.N. soldiers killed everyone on board while Shadow escaped and planned on destroying Earth for revenge, after Dr. Eggman freed him from the facility and unintentionally got Sonic framed for stealing the Chaos Emerald from a bank.'His powers and abilities are the same as that of Sonic, from his super speed to various damaging spin moves and martial arts.hose do certain damage when he wears his inhibitor rings, but when he removes them, his chaos powers extend more but there comes a catch in which they tire him out more quickly.'Well, that's lame. But he does use those chaos powers when he has at least one Chaos Emerald, and when has all seven, he becomes Super Shadow.'This form of Shadow makes him invincible, fly faster than ever before and even breathe underwater, but it will last shortly unless he gathers more gold rings interlude this fight takes place in the sonics station square let the battle begin! fight Sonic was walking in the city while he saw shadow stealing a chaos emerald, Sonic : hey i wont let you make gun mistake you with me again! shadow : ill! FIGHT! sonic punched shadow shadow wasnt quick enough to dodge the attack, throwing a chaos spear at sonic,sonic took a hit, then shadow became chaos shadow, amy : sonic! shadow snapped amys neck, sonic fell on his knees, becoming dark sonic, Dark Sonic : amy!! sonic punched and kicked shadow 18 times, making shadow get covered in blood, KO! Post Analyze well this was fast, you say shadow is physically stronger than sonic,well sonic is more durable,faster,and has defeated knuckles who is physically stronger than both of them, you say chaos shadow is stronger than any sonic transformation? FALSE Dark Sonic is the strongest sonic form allowing him to beat erazor djin! Category:Sonic VS Sonic Character themed battles